What Kind of Heart Doesn't Look Back?
by zylesevenwonders
Summary: Zoe and Kyle AU (1860-1865).
1. Chapter 1

_Miss. Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies_, or at least that's what the plaque outside read. How did I end up here? A week ago I was with my family in Front Royal, Virginia and now I'm in New Orleans, Louisiana, because apparently I'm a witch.

The most annoying part of it all is that my bloodline does not carry the "witch gene" that began in Salem, in every generation. Besides my mom, no one in my family has possessed the same genetic affliction since my great-grandmother. There are fifteen girls in the current generation of my family, but I'm the only witch.

_Witch._ It sounds like something out of a storybook.

But here I am, it's May 17, 1860, and I'm in one of the deepest parts of the South while the country is in turmoil. I can't stop thinking about the unfairness of it all as I stare at the wrought iron gate protecting the mansion that looms ahead.

I watch as the gate screeches open slowly, walking up cautiously partly because I am slightly terrified, but also because of my impractical ensemble. The gown I'm wearing is not sensible for this Louisiana heat, and as I look around I already take note that I am different than these girls. I can feel it in my bones.

They are all thin and porcelain-skinned like myself, but they don't have any mystery, in fact for an academy meant for the "exceptional," they all seem ordinary. As I observe further, I realize there is a dress code—black. Everything these girls are wearing is black. There must be thirty of them and there is not a glimmer of color in sight.

In contrast to its inhabitants, the school is almost completely white with the exception of black accents like the fence, doors, and window shutters. The porch and upper balcony are adorned with ornate pillars, _very_ Gothic.

Eyeing the steps, I take one last deep breath before venturing out of my stagecoach, hugging my handmaid goodbye. I choke back the tear I feel trying to slip out. Tears show weakness and expression of one's emotions is improper, especially for a lady, even if that lady is only sixteen.

I scoff at myself, I sound like my mother. My thoughts almost distract me from the glares I am receiving from everyone on the grounds. I see them staring at my outfit, my dress mint, decorated with a pattern of gold silk. The little cleavage that I possessed was peeking out of my décolletage, trimmed with ivory lace. The skirt was of the hoop-variety, barely fitting through the entryway of the gate and I could hardly breathe because of the tight bodice.

Having had enough of this horrid humidity, I tugged at the satin ribbon that held my hat, letting my hair fall silky straight down my back and away from my face. My steps were silent as my feet padded up the stairs.

Once I had reached the doorway, it swung open, revealing the inside of the Academy. Everything was white, _everything_. It was daunting, almost too perfect. The ceilings were vaulted, embellished with gold filigree and delicate crystal chandeliers. If the unnerving butler had not made himself visible I would have gawked, mouth agape, for several more minutes.

He introduced himself as Spaulding, he attempted to smile with his rotted teeth, but it was sinister. Spaulding had something to hide. I wondered if he had ever washed his hair, it was long and stringy, only enhancing his less than hygienic appearance.

Right as he asked my name I watched as a slender, middle-aged woman glide down the staircase. Her butterscotch hair rested above her shoulders, which were draped in a figure-hugging gown, _black of course_. The elegance she exuded was a natural talent, something that could never be taught even to the most eager pupils. She extended her boney hand, nails a blood red, announcing herself.

"Fiona Goode, and you are?"

I remained quiet for the next few moments as I relished in being in the presence of the Supreme. I had done some reading during my journey here about the Coven, and Fiona Goode was mentioned in almost all accounts in the past sixty years. She had been the youngest witch to rise to supremacy at the age of nineteen.

Her abilities were documented since infancy, mastering the power of telekinesis at age five. She brought the Coven out of the dark ages, encouraging all Salem Descendants to reproduce and continue the race, convincing all witches that "our kind" is of the divine.

As the Supreme she possess the Seven Wonders: Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Descensum, Concilium, Vitalum Vitalis, Transmutation, and Divination. Most witches, even the most powerful, only possess three or four of the Wonders, but the Supreme possess all seven, and is the leader of her generation.

Snapping out of my daze, I faltered with my answer, stuttering out my name, "Z-Zoe…Zoe Benson."

I curtsied, unsure of how to act. I could feel the energy radiating off of her, scent of power on her skin. If Fiona had not walked so closely I would have never suspected that she was older than thirty, but her skin was pulled tightly over her body, thin, wrinkled, and revealing her veins. I had read about this as well. When a new Supreme is growing into her own, the current Supreme begins to deteriorate. The process can be quick or long and drawn out like in the case of Annaleigh Leighton.

Annaleigh died at age seventy, but identified her successor, Mimi Delongpre ten years prior. Mimi, although powerful had taken a while to blossom, performing the Seven Wonders successfully at age twenty-nine. Annaleigh suffered organ failures, cancer, and disease over the course of a decade before her heir was crowned.

Fiona was circling me now, producing a laugh that sounded like a mix between a cackle and a giggle; it sent chills down my spine. "Beautiful and powerful, I can feel it radiating off you," Fiona smirked.

"These girls should be worried, only sixteen and already having mastered Transmutation and Pyrokinesis is impressive, _especially_ _for a Benson_," she continued.

I trembled under her gaze, she made me feel naked, completely exposed even while dressed in ten layers of clothing. I blushed, she thought _I_ was impressive, it was an enormous compliment, I responded with a weak "Thank you." Before she could continue stalking me like I was her prey, three girls sauntered down the staircase, taking their positions on either side of Fiona.

Each held their chin high, surveying me with their eyes, but their stares did not intimidate me like Fiona's had, in fact, I felt nothing as their eye's molested me. The first to introduce herself was Nan, a clairvoyant who was highly skilled in Concilium who was a Florida native. She was petite and heavier-set than anyone else I had seen thus far. Her skin was a milky white, a stark difference to her black hair that cascaded down her back in flowing waves. Her eyes were small and pensive, dark brown with plenty of depth. She had a bit of a lisp, but nevertheless she was charming with a sweet demeanor.

Nan's last name was Vandenheuvel, which I could not pronounce; she had royal blood in her veins with two of her ancestors having been Supremes of past generations. She wore a gown that reminded me of the Pilgrims, black with white trim around the wrists and neckline, which resembled a bib. Her boots peeked out, black and white as well, definitely from England as they were the newly popular Oxford style.

Next was Madison Montgomery, who I had heard about, considering she is expected to be Fiona's successor for the title of Supreme. She was a miniature Fiona; her hair was the same shade of blonde, though longer and styled in ringlets. Her skin was even paler than Nan's which made me self-conscious, I was pale, but I had a flush to my face, these girls seemed to be drained of color.

Madison wore a dim mauve gown similar to mine, long-sleeved with lace, but the hoop skirt was smaller while her cleavage was larger. Her neck donned a bulky pendant, which me must have seen me ogling at because she boasted about her pedigree for what seemed to be an eternity. Her grandmother was Mimi Delongpre and her mother, Cassandra Montgomery, was Fiona's rival for supreme but failed the Divination test.

As she spoke I studied her features, her eyes were large and brown, but lacked the soul found in Nan's, they seemed empty and void of any light. Her nose in combination with her large mouth reminded me of a rabbit. She grew up in Massachusetts, which helped me understand why she had that painful accent when she pronounced certain words. Madison has already mastered three of the Seven Wonders: Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, and Concilium.

Lastly, on Fiona's left was Misty Day, who Madison called "swamp witch" under her breath. Apparently Misty was a New Orleans native and her connection to the Salem Descendants remains unknown, but she possess the abilities of Telekinesis and one of the most difficult Wonders to master, Vitalum Vitalis, with her specialty being the power of Resurgence. When she speaks I can hear the Louisiana twang in her voice, it's warm and welcoming.

Her hair is blonde, but a different shade than Fiona's and Madison's, it's not as yellow, with hints of auburn. Her hair is more of a maine of wild tresses, her locks tangled in countless coils and twists. Like the others, her skin is a creamy white, her cheeks lacking rosiness. The most startling feature on her face was her eyes, piercing sapphire pools that added complexity to her otherwise delicate appearance.

I studied her outfit, her dress was the deepest shade of emerald I had ever seen, it's sleeves only covering the upper part of her arm, belling out at the crook of her elbow. The neckline was cut straight across her chest without embellishments, lace, or other feminine elements other than the pattern being floral. Her figure was shown tastefully, the material hugging her snuggly at the waist.

She was barefoot, which made me smirk. She really was a swamp witch.

After the scrutiny ended, I introduced myself, Madison sneered at my last name, "A Benson? Well, it's about time one of you made an appearance. Must be a weak bloodline."

"It is," Nan interjected, "However, Zoe has already mastered two of the Wonders," she said with a smile. I was about to question her knowledge of my abilities, but then I remembered… _clairvoyant_.

Fiona intervened before the roasting could continue further, pointing at the girls, "These are the three ladies in competition for the supremacy. Blood-sucking leeches. Or at least one of them is…" she trailed off.

"Zoe?" She questioned, seeing my mind was elsewhere.

I immediately returned to reality, "Yes?" I replied shakily.

"Every student is already paired with a roommate, so until there is another witch enrolled you will have your own quarters, I am sure that is perfectly satisfactory," She said in an indifferent tone.

"Yes, of course. Thank you," I answered quickly, my palms were drenched in the slickness of my sweat as I went to grab my baggage.

"Oh no dear, my son will carry that for you, do not be ridiculous…Kyle!"

Before I could object, I watched in awe as a fine-looking boy entered from outside, sporting ankle-length breeches that were khaki in color tucked into chocolate-brown riding boots. His shirt was an ivory; almost cream color from all the earth stains, tucked into his pants, and overlaid with leather suspenders. The buttons were not done up all the way up, revealing a portion of his chest that was noticeably toned by how the shirt clung to his torso.

I felt my heart pound at the sight of him. He was _so handsome_. I studied his face intently; his jawline was sharp, defined, and clean-shaven. His lips were full with a severe Cupid's bow, his smiled revealed perfect teeth and dimples on either side. He was pale too, but his face resembled a flush similar to mine. His nose sat firmly on his face, neither large nor small, with a freckle at the tip, only adding to his strapping looks. My eyes met his, pitch-black, but loving and kind. His hair was my favorite, blonde and shaggy without being improper and parted to the side.

I inspected the texture of his hair; it was both straight and curly, framing his face dreamily. "Kyle Spencer," he offered his hand, his smile warming the room as he introduced himself.

His name confused me, if he was Fiona's son shouldn't his last name be Goode? Nan, heard my confusion, of course, "He took his father's name," she interrupted, giving me a knowing look. I felt my face redden as I realized she heard my thoughts about his appearance, which were less than lady like. Before the exchange grew more uncomfortable, I took his hand, "Zoe Benson," I replied politely.

I tried to pull my hand away, but he held it longer than necessary, fingers stroking the back of my hand at his eyes stared into mine. _Why was he looking at me like that?_ I was about to tug my hand away again, but he held it snugly, bringing it upward for his lips to brush against it. As he kissed my hand, I felt a burning sensation throughout my entire body; my skin felt like it was about to ignite. But instead of lighting myself on fire, every candelabra awakened with a flickering flame.

If my face could blush a deeper shade of red, then I would have become a tomato. I saw him smirk as he recognized the affect he had on me. Fiona, Misty, and Spaulding were busy being impressed by the strength of my Pyrokinesis to notice Kyle stumble back when he attempted to grab my luggage from my hand. I giggled a bit as I watched his confidence falter, but stopped after seeing Madison's scowl.

I reached over to pick up my bag murmuring softly, "I can carry it," to Kyle. He shook his head vehemently, "Do not be ridiculous, it would be my pleasure Miss. Benson."

"Please, just call me Zoe," I said shyly as I sensed the tensions thicken.

I was in fish bowl, or at least that is what it felt like. I did not fit in here; at least not in this group of witches with such immense power that one will become the next Supreme. I was powerful for _my_ bloodline, but pathetic compared to others. By surveying the body language around me I understood alliances and pairings quickly. Spaulding was undoubtedly infatuated with Fiona who clearly did not know of his existence, Misty was a recluse, and her lover was nature, which was obvious by the amount of times she peered out the window longing to breathe in the fresh air.

Nan was approachable and outgoing, she was a friend to everyone in the Coven. The next realization broke my heart, Kyle and Madison were a pair, it is not a matter of if they get married, but when they get married. Kyle was the son of the Supreme and Madison had royal blood in her veins in addition to being the most likely successor to Fiona. It made sense, but it still hurt. I promptly asked Fiona where my chambers were and without giving Kyle the chance, I transmuted from the foyer to the second floor, quickly shutting the door behind me.

It was primitive that I allow myself some solitude to process everything that just occurred. I needed to welcome the unexpected adjustment life had thrown my way, I needed to change, and preferably into something _black_.


	2. Chapter 2

She was stunning. Her beauty was exquisite, certainly surpassing any young witch in the Coven, including Madison. I adored the way her name rolled off my tongue,_ Zoe. _As I held her hand I felt a surge of energy rush through me, like a lightening bolt had just electrocuted my entire body.

Zoe's skin was pale, but had a flush that most other witches lacked, the rosiness in her cheeks made her appear more human rather than supernatural. Her eyes were doe-like, innocent, hazel, and full of life. I could have gotten in lost in them forever, but I was curious to memorize the rest of her face.

Her nose was thin, long and the tip turned upward. I stared the longest at her tiny, pouty lips. I watched as they quirked to the side when she talked and found the beauty mark to the right of her mouth adorable. She had the face of a doll, utter perfection.

I knew I had held her hand far too long than what is deemed proper, but holding her hand helped stop the urge I had to run my hands through her light brown hair that looked blonde as the sun altered the lighting through the windows. It was possibly the longest maine I had ever seen; silky straight and stopping at the small of her back.

I forced myself to keep my eyes on her face even though I wanted to memorize the curves of her body as well. The small, tasteful cleavage she possessed drove me wild although I typically found myself ogling over figures of the more voluptuous variety.

Her petite hands were clammy and her cheeks were a bright shade of cerise, it increased my confidence seeing that she was so blatantly flustered in my presence. I finally released her hand to grab her luggage, trying to ignore Madison's glaring eyes. _It was frustrating that she felt she owned me. _

I stumbled back, a blow to my newly improved self-confidence, but I should thank the heavens for my clumsiness because I watched the most beautiful smile dance across Zoe's face. Her teeth were pearly white and straight, only enhancing her beauty. Her eye's lit up and she threw her head back with laughter. I felt a knot in my stomach and chills down my spine at the sight and sound of it all.

_She was captivating_. I wanted to watch her smile and listen to her laugh endlessly.

I could taste the bitterness of Madison's scowl, creating tension in the air and spoiling the mood. I stood there dumfounded as Zoe suddenly disappeared from the foyer to only reappear at the top of the stairs, opening the door to her quarters. I was tempted to follow her and offer my services in helping her "unpack," but Nan's eyes were screaming, "behave" at me.

Madison sauntered over to my side, eager for my attention, which I usually willing gave her. I had always been certain she was _the one_, or that is what I was told. Granted, I had always found her narcissistic and rather dull; however, the union made sense. It would preserve the bloodline.

Except there was always something missing during our encounters? There was never any playful banter or joking; in fact, there was never any laughter. It was more of a mutual attraction and understanding, like a business transaction. She didn't make my skin crawl, but she didn't make me feel like Zoe had done with a simple smile.

_God, I love her smile_.

My memory of Zoe's smile was disturbed by Madison's voice, shrill and needy rather than seductive. "Kyle, did you want to help me with my Potioncraft in the Greenhouse?" she questioned while batting her eyelashes.

I knew what "helping" with Potioncraft would lead to, an hour-long session of kissing and touching each other in places that were usually reserved for marriage. Madison was not prudent, which would normally entice me, but at the moment she was not the one I wanted to be inappropriate with.

I watched as Nan shook her head in disgust, walking away, taking Misty with her, she had clearly heard my thoughts about Zoe. My mother exited next and Spaulding followed pathetically.

"Kyle…" I hear Madison repeat with hesitation.

"Oh, I would thoroughly enjoy helping, but I promised Pembroke I would take him for a ride this afternoon," I lied.

"Pembroke is a horse, and although I am sure a lovely source of entertainment, certainly not more fun than an afternoon with me," she scoffed while winking.

"A promise is a promise," I promptly replied before she could object further. Besides, a ride on the trails is exactly what I need in order to clear my head.

I strode to the stables, about a mile away from the Academy, away from everything and anything magical. Yes, I was a warlock, but witchcraft was dominated by the female sex, even the weakest witch possessed more power than the strongest warlock.

As I arrived at the stalls, saddled Pembroke, and walked to the open pasture I noticed someone sitting on the gate. The only witch who ventured this far from the school's grounds was Misty, but her and Nan had left for the city and would not be back till very late this evening.

As I walked closer to the mysterious girl I noticed the long, light brown hair swaying with the breeze. She wasn't wearing a gown, just her ivory bloomers that stopped at her knee with a poufy mesh material like tulle. Her corset was still laced, but she was barefoot, flailing her legs front and back.

A Mongolia Blossom landed in her hair causing her to giggle, which is when I knew who it was, _Zoe_. I slowly crept behind her, tying Pembroke to the stall door to avoid early discovery in case his hooves made noise. When I got close enough I leaned into her ear, "Well aren't you full of surprises," I whispered.

She jumped when she felt my hot breath on her neck, nearly falling off the fence while turning around to see who had spooked her. Her mouth broke into a cheeky grin when she realized it was me, it made my heart beat faster. "You had me absolutely terrified!" she exclaimed while springing off the fence and onto the grass and shoving me lightly.

I was about to answer, but I held my tongue as my eyes analyzed her body. Her corset accentuated her svelte waist, but my eyes quickly travelled south to her slender calves and the outline of her thighs. I was lost in my imagination, when Zoe's voice brought me out of my fantasies, "You know it is rude to stare," she teased, cocking her head to the side.

"I-I…" I stammered, unable to find the words to defend myself, because she was right I _was_ staring.

"Do you like what you see?" she teased while walking further from me.

There was no point in being dishonest, so I responded truthfully, "Yes…yes." She turned around immediately, halting her footsteps to look back at me.

"You ride?" she questioned, gesturing towards Pembroke before untying the Stallion from is post to stroke his chestnut coat.

"Quite a bit, actually, you?" I countered.

"No, but I want to learn. Will you teach me?" she asked as she stepped closer, her lips close enough to kiss, tempting me as she spoke.

"Of course, whenever you want," I smiled; excited because teaching Zoe equestrian gave me an excuse to be around her.

"How about now?" she said while raising her left eyebrow, challenging me.

"Okay," I replied hesitantly, placing my hands on her hips, lifting her onto Pembroke's saddle.

I mounted the saddle after Zoe was seated comfortably, positioning my body behind hers, taking her hands in mine as I exhibited the proper way to grip the reins. I jabbed Pembroke's side, signaling him to begin walking. I made sure to grasp the harness around his mouth securely, ensuring that she would not get injured. Zoe was not dressed properly, _she was barefoot for Christ's sake!_

"You can go faster, I'm not a doll, I won't break," she remarked, leaning her head back on my shoulder. I could feel my heart beat begin to pound out of my chest, I didn't know how to handle her being so close to me. I inhaled her scent, a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. "I can feel your heart beat, don't be nervous," she continued.

I just nodded my head, drunk off her perfume while bringing Pembroke into a gallop. Her hands held firmly onto mine as her laugh invaded my ear, giving me Goosebumps. We rode like this for about a mile; her head leaning on my shoulder while her hands squeezed mine as her laughter filled the air.

I brought our ride to a stop once we were deep into the forest and the trail was no longer in sight. Even after remaining in the same position atop of the stallion, she did not move her head from my shoulder. I mustered the courage to be bold, placing my hands on her thighs, rubbing them gently up and down.

She turned her face into my neck, kissing my flesh lightly, causing my heart to stop beating for a millisecond. "Thank you," she purred softly into my ear. I moved my hands from their resting place on her thighs to her waist, hugging her snuggly.

My reply was unconventional, with me muttering, "You are so beautiful," in response.

I was expecting to hear her giggle, secretly hoping for another kiss, preferably on the lips, but rather she hopped down onto the forest ground, squishing her ties in the dirt whole avoiding my eyes. "You should be saying that to Madison," she retorted, not bothering to hide the pain in her voice.

I followed her as she walked further into the thickets of the forest, snatching her hand, pulling her back into my arms. I brushed her tousled hair away from her face; "I would rather say it to you, because then I am being sincere."

She looked up, nodding her head while moving to sit on the ground, motioning for me to sit down next to her. When I obeyed she laid her head on my chest, asking me to tell her about myself. I felt a soothing presence wash over me as she twisted my blonde locks between her fingers.

I told her about my childhood, how I didn't have a father, watching as Fiona paraded a series of men through a revolving door. I divulged my deepest secrets for her to hear; it felt incredible to have a confidant. Zoe just listened intently, never judging my darkest thoughts.

When I had finished I asked her to tell me about herself, but she refused, claiming it was for "another time," blaming the waning sunlight. I didn't believe her. She had a air of mystery about her that told me there was darkness in her past, but I understood, she wasn't ready to share.

We rode back the same way we had come, returning Pembroke to his stall, walking back together in a comfortable silence, casually knocking into one another as we shadowed the trail. Almost instinctively my hand found hers, and she allowed our fingers to intertwine.

When he arrived on the grounds, Zoe released my hand. I felt a tinge of loss shake my body. I watched as she snuck through the back entrance, not wanting anyone to reprimand her for her clothing, or lack there of.

Instead of sneaking in with her, I entered through the front, only to be bombarded with thirty sets of prying eyes looking me over. Despising the awkwardness, I marched up the stairs, ridding myself of my clothing once I entered the bathroom. I smelt of sweat and horse manure as I drenched my skin under the heat of the water.

As the steam rose, I could smell the faintest hint of her fragrance on me, instantly making my member harden. I stared down at my erection, taking it in my hand, stroking it smoothly at first as I imagined Zoe's face. I began to pump frantically as recollections of her smile, vibrant laughter, soft lips, and smooth hands entangled with mine entered my thoughts. As I came I choked out her name softly, _Zoe_.


	3. Chapter 3

I scurried up to my room, fearful that someone would see me looking like this, with only a corset and my bloomers stained with grass and dirt. I shimmed through the window detected, but just as I was about to strip when two Negro women startled me.

They were running through my room frantically, murmuring words in French that I didn't understand. I cleared my throat to alert them of my presence, the overweight one did not react; however, the thin one with long braids began to circle me like I was her prey.

"Pretty girl, powerful too," she sounded impressed, which put me at ease. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. She yelled something at the other Negress, who perked up, walking toward me to survey me as well.

She fingered my hair, getting too close for comfort. I just wanted to shower. "Girl lookin' at the likes of you, yous 'bout gone through hell," she exclaimed with a cackle while releasing her grip on my hair.

"Excuse me, but I was about to shower," I scowled. The thin one laughed at me while shaking her finer in my direction, "Oh, don't you make dat face girl!" My eyes flashed with anger, these ladies were complete strangers invading my space.

"If you are going to remain in my room, may I at least learn your names?" Their silence only deepened my anger; I began to walk away, huffing in frustration when they called me to come back. Marie was the name of the one with the braids while the obscenely portly one was Queenie.

Both donned typically servant uniforms, and then it dawned on me, _they were slaves_. _How could I have been so naïve?_ We had servants in Virginia, most were black, but were all paid a wage. "Are you slaves?" I questioned stupidly. I could have kicked myself.

"Yes dear, is you from ups north? 'Cause ain't no one from these parts gone ask that." I felt my cheeks grow red, "That's what I thought, I done knows it!"

After a few moments of silence passed, I answered her question with words, "Virginia, I'm from Virginia." Marie and Queenie just nodded their heads. To avoid the awkwardness I ran to the bathroom to finally shower.

As the water coated my thirsty skin, I could only think about Kyle. I could still feel the electric heat he left from where he caressed my thighs. I shivered at the thought of his touch. I didn't want to be pulled back into reality; I must have showered for nearly an hour.

By the time I my hair had dried, it was time to dress for dinner. When I stepped out, Marie and Queenie were still in the room cleaning. I could feel their eyes on me as I went to my boudoir. I must have looked exasperated for Queenie to ask what was wrong.

I told her my dilemma, as superficial as it was, I didn't own anything black, but that is what everyone wore. Marie snorted, " You is foolish, what you want to blend in for?" I didn't have an answer other than I hated being the center of attention. Queenie pushed me gently out of the way, looking through my closet.

I let Queenie dress me, she convinced me not to conform and wear black, choosing a scarlet red gown for me to wear instead. The hoop skirt was significantly smaller than my dress from earlier, allowing me to walk through any doorway without difficulty. The dress other than being bold in color was rather scandalous.

My arms were completely exposed, with only straps on my shoulders to hold up the dress. The neckline was decorated with lace trim that accentuated my enhanced cleavage from my hook and eye corset, I could barely breathe.

Around my neck was a black ribbon serving as a choker while my forearms were covered in black lace gloves. Marie took control of my hair, curling it and sweeping it to the side so that the right side of my neck was exposed.

She pinned a black hat with feathers atop my coils. I refused to let her paint my lips a blood red, but I allowed her to darken and lengthen my lashes with a heated concoction of ahs and elderberry juice.

They forced me into a pair of heeled English boots that increased my height by two inches. Spraying me with a perfume that was a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon before sending me down with the stairs for supper. I could hear the commotion downstairs, nervous for my first dinner with strangers.

As I mode my way down the staircase, my nerves worsened when I realized my fellow witches would not be the only ones dining with us this evening. Next to Kyle were several other warlocks, whose names were Charlie, Archer, Luke, and Henry.

When I reached the landing, I found dozens of eyes watching me, I was the only one not wearing black. Before I could relax, Charlie stepped forward immediately, introducing himself and kissing my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyle's face contort from a smile to a frown.

I noticed that the herd was diving into separate dining quarters. Fiona, Nan, Madison, Misty, Kyle and his fellow warlocks departed for one room while the others went in the opposite room. It was obvious that the witches who were "ordinary" were separated from those that were "extraordinary."

Knowing my place, I went to follow the "ordinary" section of the Coven when Fiona turned and moved to stop me, shaking her head.

"Zoe, you eat with us. Shame on you for considering yourself ordinary when you are anything but." I smiled, embarrassed at my "mistake," following Fiona into the other room, walking past Madison, "Shame on you," she mocked.

Fiona eyes burned with fury, silencing Madison by slamming her against the wall with the wave of her hand. I covered my mouth to stifle my laugh; Kyle smiled at me while shaking his head as he tried not to snicker too loudly either.

I took my seat at the middle of the table next to Nan, the seat to the left of me was free until Charlie claimed it before Kyle reached the table. I was disappointed. Charlie did not interest me. Spaulding and the other male waitrons served a lovely roast, so delicious that there was minimal conversation while everyone eagerly scarfed down their food.

I barley touched mine, distracted by Kyle's penetrating stares every time I forced myself to laugh at one of Charlie's ridiculous and insensitive jokes. As dessert was served I watched Kyle take hold of Madison's hand above the table while smiling at her lovingly.

Their playful demeanor was not the worst part, what he said next was a dagger in my heart. "So, Mother when are going to be willing to part with our family sapphire?" Fiona chewed slowly as if she were sifting over the question in her mind.

"Well, when you decide to propose marriage to one of there exquisite witches." He gave her a knowing look, putting a smile on her face.

"Oh! My hear boy, have you decided to finally wed our dear Madison? If that is the case I will send for the ring to be cleaned immediately!" I felt my eye twitch, _had this afternoon meant nothing?_

Charlie was still rambling on, but I hadn't been listening since Kyle asked Fiona for their family heirloom not five minutes before. Just as Fiona lifted her glass, I stood, asking to be excused. Despite my flustered state, I remained calm, exiting the room with confidence.

I trudged up the stairs slowly, shutting my bedroom door calmly before allowing myself to completely break down in the comfort of my bed. I heard a quiet knocking on my door, I knew it was Queenie and Marie, but I wasn't in the mood to discuss what had happened.

"Go away," I uttered coolly, listening as their footsteps continued down the hall before I let the tears resume streaming down my face. I must have been in bed for an hour or so as any trace of sunlight had completely vanished.

Again, I heard footsteps outside my door, preparing my voice to banish whoever it was, but I didn't get the change. Queenie and Marie barged through the door, "Get yous ass up Miss. Zoe."

Queenie pulled me up into a sitting position while Marie stood above me shaking her head, "yous a strong girl aint no boy should soak yous face." I stared at them in awe, completely blindsided by their bluntness.

Marie softened when she say my eyes, bloodshot and black from crying, "Tell me what happened." She took my hand in hers and I felt immediate comfort, like a mother and daughter. I explained how I felt when Kyle essentially proposed marriage to Madison at dinner.

"Oh chile, yous got a mean case of some that jealousy," Queenie agreed, adding, "That mess will make yous crazy." Marie smiled, "Aint that the truf." I nodded, tring not to cry as they combed out my hair and rid me of my dress.

They stayed awhile in my room, sharing their wisdom from their ancestors, as I dressed for bed in a baby doll pink nightgown that stopped mid-calf. When they left, I stepped into my slippers and crept into the library, stealing a book on Telekinesis.

I ventured down the stairs in the dark silently, sneaking through the foyer and into the dinette where we had eaten dinner hours earlier. It was well past midnight, so I was certain that everyone had fallen asleep.

Climbing atop the table was relatively difficult with a large book in my hand, but I managed, waving my free hand to dimply light the candles spread around the room. I opened the book to a levitation spell and I began to chant in Latin.

_Et volatilibus caeli, _

_Supra caput meum. _

_Maxime dignum est, _

_Quod minimum est tanti. _

_Gravitas autem est in me dimitti. _

_Dimitte me fugere, _

_In caelum. _

_Ubi fuerit relaxatum tranquillet _

_Hunc gravitas in manu mea. _

_Non cadunt, _

_Non veritus. _

_Ut enim ad columpnam, _

_In qua me omnes, _

_Accipite, sive corpus, _

_In caelum._

When I had finished the incantation, I opened my eyes, feeling a sense of self-satisfaction and pride at my accomplishment; the table was about six feet off the ground. I sat there enjoying the moment when I heard a slow clap fill the room. I turned around immediately…_Kyle_.

His smile was mischievous under candlelight, if I wasn't so angry I would have let myself melt at the sight of him, but I kept my composure. "Let it down," he murmured, gesturing toward the floating table.

I didn't and he smirked while shaking his head, "Drop it, Zoe."

"Oh, I apologize! Did you need the table for a midnight romp with Miss. Montgomery?" I sass before I comply with his wishes, jumping off the piece of furniture while moving to brush past him.

Before I could leave, he takes hold of my arm. He looks hurt, mouth hanging open with nothing to say, _pathetic_. I attempt to shake my arm out of his grasp, but his hold remains firm as he leans closer.

"Zoe, I'm sorry for this evening at dinner," he sounded sincere but I just stood there unimpressed as he continued. "If I were having a midnight romp with anyone it would be with you." His hand snakes down to my hand as his lips almost touch mine, but he needs to work harder.

"Help me with my telekinesis," I blurt out almost frantically before he can kiss me. I hear him sigh, clearly disappointed by my change in subject, but he lifts me onto the table anyway, placing me on his lap, taking the book from my hands.

I tense up at the feeling our bodies touching, he whispers "Relax," in my ear, coaxing my body further into his so that my back rests on his chest. I can feel my heartbeat getting faster by the minute, preventing me from focusing on the chant.

"You smell, I can't concentrate," I lie and he catches me.

"You're lying," he purrs and I tilt my head backward giving him access to my neck, my way of telling him he's right. Instead, he flips my body to face him, his hands finding mine _like they always do_.

"Kyle…"

He doesn't hesitate as he connects his lips on mine, I feel my heart stop even if the kiss is relatively soft and chaste, finding myself disappointed that he doesn't continue. "Why did you do that?" I question, hoping he knows I'm talking about dinner and not the kiss, he does.

"You were laughing with Charlie, I didn't like how it made me feel," I scoff at his childish explanation and behavior.

"So your solution was to propose to Madison when I was simply being friendly? That seat was open before he sat down, if you had walked faster and gotten there first I would have been laughing with you."

He lunged forward, connecting our lips once more; I gasp but respond quickly as he pushes me down on the table, crowding my body. I wrap my legs around his waist as his tongue traces my bottom lip. I open my mouth willingly.

Moving to the edge of the table, Kyle sits up and I am now straddling his hips. My lips continue to move with his until they feel numb and I need oxygen. We pull away gasping for breath. When I realize he is watching me I blush and begin to shy away from embarrassment.

He stops me before I completely close myself off to him, catching me off guard, "Zoe, I like you. I like the way your lips taste against mine, I like everything about you." My eyes begin to search his face; trying to see it he was sincere, "You like me?"

He looked dumbfounded, "_Yes_, more that I have ever liked anyone else."

I remained quiet again, pinching at the skin on my wrist to make sure this was reality. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that I almost hadn't noticed Kyle stepping off the table. _No, I can't let him just leave_

I grabbed his hand swiftly_, _"Wait, Kyle!" I pleaded. He looked back at me, his face looked defeated.

"I like you too."


End file.
